


To Serve Her Betters

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, Kinktober, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pansy Parkinson always loved to please the person they were most devoted to.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	To Serve Her Betters

“Isn’t it time you realised your place Granger,” Draco Malfoy taunted towards the leader of the trio opposite, their sixth year going much like those five previous so far. Pansy smiled as the words caused all three to wear looks of anger at her comrade.

“Please Draco, this filthy little mudblood bitch is clearly incapable of knowing something so obvious,” she chimed in, watching as the target’s eyes narrowed while aimed directly into her.

“That’s very true my sweet,” Draco drawled before turning on his heals to leave the Gryffindors in his wake as Pansy walked next to him, feeling the hand possessively fix itself around her waist.

She smiled, knowing she was going to be richly rewarded tonight.

* * *

Pansy sat knelt in the classroom, the small patch of carpet being the only luxury afforded to her as her body shivered both from the cool air hitting her naked form and the excitement as she continued her wait for her master to arrive. Even by the standards previously set they were taking their time but she continued all the same as she stared down at the floor in front of her, arms left at her sides despite the low temperature wanting her body to cover itself as much as possible.

Finally light flooded the floor in front of her, glinting off of the small silver bars that were embedded through each of her now peaked nipples previously gifted to her as a lone shadow moved towards her, the controlled footsteps creeping closer before she saw the expensive black boots of the now familiar leather ensemble enter her view. She dare not raise her head to look at her master, having long since learnt to await even assumed tasks. Clearly her master agreed, “very well done my pet.”

“What do you wish of me, my master,” Pansy cooed as her head remained bowed, her answer coming not with words but the sound of a zip and shuffling before her head was pulled her enough for her to view the hard length she was now so intimately familiar with.

“Why don’t you show me how much you want to be rewarded this evening,” she was instructed, her head pulled closer until Pansy could pass her tongue along the length before her, the hand gripping her hair soon changing to comforting stroking as her ministrations continued. Pansy lavished her master thoroughly, making sure she dragged her tongue over every inch until the light reflected heavily from it before taking the head of the shaft within her mouth, swirling her tongue around in an act of longing only for her hair to be pulled once more, the hardened length smacking her on the chin to leave a slick trail of spittle as it was harshly removed from her mouth, and forced to stare upwards into the focused glare of her master’s eyes, “what do you think you’re doing?”

The blunt accusation confused Pansy before she realised that one of her hands had instinctively moved between her own legs, softly passing through her labia and brushing her clit to satisfy her own carnal hunger that had grown from her submissive act, “only **I** am allowed to give you pleasure.”

“I’m sorry master, please forgive me,” Pansy profusely cried, tears welling up as she felt guilty at having let them down so.

“Show me how much you’re sorry,” she was instructed. Pansy took a set of deep breaths before lowering herself down once more upon her master’s shaft, only this time taking it further and further until she felt it enter her throat, her nose pushed up against her master’s groin before she held herself there. She ignored the watering of her eyes, digging her fingers into her thighs until they left angry red half-moons to distract herself from the burning sensation of her lungs desperate for air. She continued her penance until the light in the room slowly faded until almost gone before finally pulling herself off her master, gasping for air as the translucent tendrils of spittle that still connected them slowly drooped until breaking and the fluid hung from her mouth before dotting her breasts, “very well done my pet.”

Her body’s pain from the lack of air disappeared as her head was patted, her master’s rewarding words creating joy in her soul as she repeated the action of complete devotion, getting off on the gurgling sound of her throat desperately attempting to coat the shaft as though it was a piece of stuck food as she felt how her thighs were now making an audible squelching when they moved from the amount of fluid now leaving her cunt due to her excitement. As she pulled off later and later with each repetition she began to cough and spew forth larger and larger congealed oozes of spit and phlegm that dropped down her front to chill her skin, seeing the thick layer now engulfing the member that was flicked across her face to dirty her further before she was pushed from the carpet and left to kneel on the cold stone floor of the castle, “look at what a mess you’ve made of yourself,” her master admonished her as she was made to look at the large wet spot on the carpet, “clean it up this instant,” she was ordered with a boot to her shoulder to push her downwards.

As her face was forced into the thick tangles of fabric she found that her excitement had completely saturated it, a thick layer of her essence easily sticking to any section of her skin that came in contact with the square of carpet. Before she used her tongue she wasn’t able to stop herself from deeply inhaling her scent, feeling herself release even more at the heady smell which only continued as she began to slide her tongue across the carpet. She didn’t know for how long she continued to drink from the stain as she felt the heavy, dominating weight of the boot now on her upper back but she stopped once the roughness of the carpet finally became discernible and awkwardly looked over her shoulder, “I’m finished master.”

She felt the weight lifted from her back and watched as her master lowered herself over the carpet to run a pair of fingers firmly through it and separated them, the light catching on the liquid as it hung between them, before pressing them into Pansy’s mouth for her to dutifully suck, “clearly you missed a spot pet. Though it was a worthy attempt.”

“Thank you master,” she spoke in wonderment as her master knelt on the carpet, still clothed as though to remind her how unworthy she was to view their form, and understood what was expected of her as Pansy shifted onto all fours in front of them before lowering her face to the stone floor, accepting what was to come in complete submissive obedience. She felt a controlling hand placed upon her hip as the head of her master’s shaft was placed against her entrance before it was eased into her, the uneven surface causing spikes of pleasure for Pansy until she felt the scratchy cotton feel of their trousers firmly to signify they’d penetrated her fully. Her master took a pair of languid, slow strokes that caused Pansy to sigh before she was told, “that should do.”

Pansy was left confused as to her master’s intentions as the length within her was pulled from her completely, a low empty feeling consuming her both physically and mentally before her master made her intentions known as she felt a second hand place itself upon her right buttock and pull it to the side. She was unable to prevent herself from jumping slightly as she felt the cold, well-lubricated head now placed firmly against her anus as it tried to make entrance there. Her master, knowing her too well, moved a comforting hand to stroke her back and hummed as Pansy finally managed to force her muscles to relax, allowing her to swallow the mushroom head before the rest of the shaft once again made its way into her, the tighter fit causing every sensation to be multiplied as her master whispered, “good girl”.

Despite her attempts at remaining silent to this point Pansy couldn’t help but begin to moan as her master began to move within her, each thrust and withdrawal pushing against her insides in a way that gave her a fleeting high, her master’s hand firmly holding her hips in place to prevent her body’s instinctive attempts to push back against the thrusts to eek out even a drop of pleasure that wasn’t completely controlled by her master. Despite that Pansy wasn’t left out as the pace increased quickly, soon becoming harsh and cold to her cries as the mushroom head pushed hard against her anal ring and threatened to come out completely more and more. The almost by now vicious movement forced Pansy’s hands to try and desperately grapple for purchase on the stone floor, her formerly uniform neat nails starting to chip and splinter on the surface and her nipples catching on the channels between stones as her breasts rubbed across the surface, while her head now lay limp on its side as she now openly moaned and cried out with abandon as the rough, dominant treatment at the hands of master left her closing in on her orgasm before the movement slowed suddenly to a crawl as one of her master’s hands wandered around her hip, “how would you like it if I put a permanent mark of my ownership on you,” her master “questioned” with an even harsher single thrust.

“Please,” Pansy begged, both out at the lack of movement and the idea of having that reminder upon her body.

“Place it right here,” her master informed as they pushed a nail into her hip, “so that only you would know who you belonged to.”

“More.”

“More,” her master noted before the hand instead walked up her back, each “step” making her shiver and quake, before it once more pushed a nail into the back of her neck, “how about here then, so that everyone knew I **owned** you.”

“Yes,” Pansy cried as she imagined the looks she’d receive from those she knew and complete strangers with such a blatant mark of subservience upon her body, one she would never be able to hide even if she had wanted to.

“Oh? Well if you cum in the next minute I promise you that I’ll place it on you before you graduate,” her master instructed before pulling out completely despite Pansy’s protestations, making it clear it only a demonstration of complete dedication would see that rewarded to her. Pansy, despite the complaints of her now tired muscles in her arms and legs, promptly rolled onto her back before she placed her own hands intimately upon herself with the intention of self-pleasure for the first time in weeks as one hand rushed to between her legs.

Before she was taken in by all this and taught who she really was she’d have treasured the time to slowly work herself up to the cliff-edge, learning every little fold of herself and where she was most sensitive on that day. All that was now forgotten however as she plunged two fingers within herself, all semblance of primness gone, before beginning to madly thrust them while trying to awkwardly rub her palm against her clit at the same time. She forced herself to ignore the stinging and pinching pain as the now fractured nails cut into her soft, sensitive inner walls and instead only continued to picture the feeling of complete submission she’d have when she received her much desired reward, that image pierced as her master tutted, “you’re going to have to work faster than this pet.”

Pansy worked the hand within her harder as she moved the other to grab at her breast, switching to between groping the now sore flesh from where it had rubbed against the floor and tugging on the bars tethered to her diamond-hard nipples and feeling sated by the strange sensation they caused within. Her master’s taunts continued as they attempted to test her devotion, “maybe you really don’t want what I offer, that you don’t want to be collared and owned as the pet you are. That you want to continue to be the high-minded fool you were before I released you of all that.”

Each word egged Pansy on, a new mental picture created with every taunt from which to encourage her further and further into what she’d wrongly first thought of as humiliating insanity before finally her vision exploded into white as she arched upwards and screamed herself raw, hands still continuing their actions as if to make sure it really happened and prove it had done so for the eyes watching her, before collapsing limply onto the floor as her master’s words filled her head, “well done my pet.”

As she recovered she saw her master’s form sit itself beside her, holding an object between her fingers that glinted in the little light within the room before she felt a sharp, exploding pain that almost overwhelmed her force its way through her still engorged clitoris. Her master made comforting noises as she cried in pain before a soothing sensation was applied to leave her numbly feeling a larger object pushed through it. Her now blurred vision saw her master look down at her warmly, feeling as they wiped the water leaking from her eyes before slowly pulling her still shaking body to her feet.

Torches placed around the room began to magically light themselves to reveal the set of full-body mirrors in the corner of the room. Gingerly and with encouragement she walked towards them as she felt her master’s eyes fixed upon her back and enjoyed the warm heat emanating from the torches that spread through her and the feel of the thick rug now beneath her. In her mind she could still see her past self, the snooty prim Parkinson heiress with pure alabaster skin without a blemish on it but now, like the emblem of her house, she had shed that form to show her true self.

Her previously well-kept hair was manic and depraved looking, with small drops of fluid shaken off during the night’s activities streaking through it. Her face was splotchy and still covered in a sticky wet sheen whether it be from spit, tears, or her essence, layers of which fell down her front to join with streaks of angry, raw looking skin that had been rubbed repeatedly across the coarse surface of the floor, with small rivulets of ruby red blood dotted across her breasts from where her dagger sharp nails had sliced into them. But what caught her eyes most of all was the new source of glinting metal upon her, a small silver ring that hung from her clitoris to complete the set she had been working her way towards. Once more she began to cry, only this time not from pain but from joy, as her master moved forward to stand behind her.

What do you say,” the words came as her master’s soft, controlling hands ran across her battered body as their face revealed itself over her shoulder to examine their work.

“Thank you master,” Pansy spoke in gratitude before turning to press her lips against those of her master. In an instant she dropped her head and began apologising at her actions, “I’m sorry. That was wrong of me.”

“It’s ok my pet, the situation calls for it,” her master smiled as they used a finger to raise her head to face her again, “now it’s time to thank me properly.”

Her master gently pushed her shoulders down until Pansy knelt on the thick rug before gently laying Pansy back down onto her back. Pansy waited for her master as they undid the clasps on her waist, their trousers and other items dropping easily to the floor. Her master eased themselves to the floor and ran an appreciative hand across Pansy before they swung their leg over Pansy’s face and lowered themselves upon her, Pansy barely able to wait until she could reach and begin to lovingly run her tongue between the pink folds. As she moved to begin thrusting her tongue into the opening above her Pansy closed her eyes and imagined what those in her house would think when they finally saw the words she knew she wanted her master to mark onto her skin after her next encounter for all to see.

_Mudblood’s Bitch_


End file.
